


Hate to love you

by EndlessDreamerFromSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top James Griffin (Voltron), What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamerFromSpace/pseuds/EndlessDreamerFromSpace
Summary: Basically James and Lance get dirty backstage after play rehearsal.
Relationships: James Griffin/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 48





	Hate to love you

“One...two...three- and jump!”

Pink pom poms rose in the air, feet leaving the ground as a group of girls in mini skirts jumped at command “Alright, you’ve improved your synchronization”.  
Looking among each other all girls began to giggle and give high fives, proud of their successfully accomplished choreography.  
It was in that moment that professor Iverson blew into his whistle, signaling for the jocks to take over the field.   
They ran circles, being tasked to make three whole rounds before moving to the next exercise.  
“Remember we have a game next week, I want you all in top shape, am I being understood?” straightening their postures the jocks spoke up in unison “Sir, yes sir”.  
After 30 minutes of practice they were given a break to drink water and go to the bathroom.   
“Hey James, isn’t that McClain?” looking up the brunette followed where his friend was pointing, spotting the ocean blue eyed brunette sitting on a bench, holding a book in his hand.  
James curled his lips into a smirk, standing up he sauntered over to the brunette, followed by two other jocks.

“Watcha reading there?” leaning against the tree James had that signature shit eating grin that drove Lance insane “Im surprised you’re interested to know, thought you didn’t know how to read”.   
There was a whistle, followed by a ‘ooh’ sound from the other two jocks.  
James was already boiling inside, cheeks red from embarrassment “Ha ha very funny, I can read I just don’t want to waste my time sitting around, unlike you”.   
Lance slowly closed his book, attention shifting to James “I’m not just sitting around, education and literature is important, way more than your stupid soccer game”.   
The moment those words left his lips, Lance began to regret them. James seemed to be done playing around, hand pulling each sleeve upward. He knew where this was heading and he began to back away from the trio.

“Break time is over!” the coach called out and James scoffed, reluctantly pulling back “This isn’t over McClain, see you after practice” a smirk curled on his lips. Lance exhaled in relief when the group left.  
Picking up his book he sauntered back inside the collage building.   
“Stupid James and his stupid cocky smile, he is infuriating!” there was no way he was going to bump into the other after practice, the actual chances would be slim unless James would go after him.  
He had doubts that would happen, the guy had zero brain and only muscle, he would most likely forget their small conversation or so he thought.

When the bell rang Lance picked up his books, exiting the lecture with his small group of friends.  
He had grown up with both Hunk and Pidge, going to the same schools together and ending up at the same collage.  
Hunk decided to study economy while Pidge majored in science. Lance wasn’t much of a science kid and preferred theatrical activities. He enrolled in drama and art, practicing playing roles and designing outfits.  
Speaking of drama, he had a practice to attend to “Sorry guys i’ll catch up with you later” with a wave of his hand the brunette left, turning left while his friends turned right.   
Opening the door to the theater he spotted a few students already dressed up in their costumes, holding scripts and practicing roles in silence.

Lance joined them, taking out his own script and outfit. Of course he went backstage to change, putting on a clear white robe. He fixed his hair quickly, evening-out a few locks that kept springing out on all sides.  
“Are you ready?” Rolo clasped his hand against the brunette’s shoulder causing Lance to spin around and face him.  
“Of course, are you ready for your line?” Rolo grinned confidently, showcasing his script to the other male.  
When they were placed in the correct positions, lights in the back of the room had been turned off, replaced by stage lights.  
Actors walked onto the stage, each playing out their role while Lance patiently waited.  
Sometimes his friends would be here to cheer him, but today the schedule simply didn’t line up.

Rolo walked out, extending his hand “Where are you my love, I have been awaiting your presence all night, and yet I do not see your radiant glow” Lance walked out, slowly and gracefully taking step towards the other male “My love I have arrived however, we must not stay together, our paths are destined to separate” with each spoken word Lance gripped his robes tighter, a pained expression gracing his features.  
When Rolo took a step forward he grasped those bronze hands that belonged to the blue eyed Cuban “I will not let fate separate us”.  
With a smile Lance let his gaze travel to his teacher, only to freeze when he spotted James in the background.  
Despite the darkness that blinded the brunette he could recognize that appearance quite well.   
Sapphire eyes falling upon lilac hues that in return widened, most likely not expecting to be caught.

It was as though the world had stopped moving, eyes locked as James gazed upon the figure standing beneath the spotlight. His bronze skin glistening in beauty, sapphire eyes wide with both shock and curiosity.   
For a second James wished he could have been the one standing under the spotlight, holding Lance’s hand while speaking sweet nothings into his ear.   
Just then the teacher clapped her hands, breaking their small moment to announce that they’d take a break.

Lance flashed Rolo with a smile before moving backstage “Hey Lance, can you grab me a towel?” Allura called out and the brunette nodded “sure thing”.  
Once he was inside of the storage, he left the door open to shed some light into the room. The lights weren’t working so usually they’d have to leave it open.  
He heard the door creak behind him before completely shutting, leaving him in darkness.  
“What the- Hello?! I’m in here! Open the door-” hands grasped him and Lance yelped as he was pinned against the wall.  
“What the-” before he could even finish his sentence lips pressed against his own earning a small surprised noise from the brunette.

He struggled to free his hands from the stranger’s grasp until those same soft lips pulled away.   
“Lance” he recognized that voice well, it belonged to one and only person “James?”.   
He felt the figure shift, hot breath fanning against his lips when James spoke up “I said i’d see you after practice didn’t I? Give you a little payback for making me look like an idiot”. 

Lance tensed when he heard those words, however he thought back to the kiss and confusion kicked in. Before he could even question James on his actions he was once more pinned to the wall “But then I saw you on stage.. saw how hot you looked in that outfit and honestly McClain, I want to screw the shit out of you”. Well that took a turn he didn’t expect. 

Lance opened his mouth to speak once more, but once again he was silenced by lips that once more connected to his own. This time however it was different, the once slow and gentle kiss was rough and passionate. James didn’t waste time to pry open his mouth, tongue slipping inside and exploring every inch of Lance’s mouth.   
A groan left his lips, hands desperately attempting to move, however James had a tight grip on both of his wrists.   
Lance could only stand still, his own mouth moving to try and catch up with the brunette’s pace, tongues poking and fighting for dominance. 

James of course beat him, pressing his body closer against the other. When Lance felt his leg brushing against his crotch area a moan left his lips.   
James easily eat up every sound, adoring the melodic tune that rang in his ears. He wanted to hear more, wanted to see Lance break apart in his arms.   
He cursed internally at the lack of light, unable to see the other properly, to read his expression. It was annoying, but endearing at the same time.  
Finally his hold began to loosen on Lance’s wrists, slowly letting him go in favor of gliding his hands against the male’s chest.  
If Lance truly wanted to leave now was the perfect chance, but he didn’t and if anything Lance seemed more than eager to be touched.

“I thought you hated me” Lance spoke up and James hummed in response “i do, I hate how pretty you are and how amazing your acting skills are” as he spoke he began leaving a trail of kisses down the male’s neck. He grasped small patches of skin between his lips and began sucking, creating hickeys he’d hope would stay for at least a week long.   
“I hate hearing your voice, it’s so colorful and sweet” another hickey that earned him a gasp from the Cuban.   
“I hate how gorgeous your eyes are and that stupid goofy smile” at this point he was littering Lance’s neck with bite marks and kisses.

Pulling back James admired his work, licking his lips as he pictured just how much he marked up that shining bronze skin, adding a beautiful shade of dark purple and blue.  
He was surprised when hands cupped his cheeks, feeling thumbs pressing into the skin and pulling him forward.  
Once more they were kissing and James struggled to take off his shirt, getting help by Lance who pulled back slightly, arms grasping each side of the clothing piece and pulling it upward.   
Throwing the offending clothing aside James focused on sneaking his hand inside the brunette’s robes, only to find that he was naked within.   
“Seriously? You’re actually only wearing robes?” Lance was thankful that the other couldn’t see the burning flush on his cheeks.

“Well what can I say, I wanted to be completely in character” that made James smirk, his cold fingertips gliding against soft skin until it brushed a small bump. His index finger began twirling the small bump, playing with the small nipple.  
“How naughty, if anyone saw you like this.. if your robes moved you’d be exposed.. but I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Lance bit his own bottom lip, trying to prevent sounds from escaping.   
“James” it was a warning “If someone walks in.. if they hear us we’ll be in so much trouble” despite those words all he got in response was a pinch of his small dark nipple which made him gasp.

“Can you say that again? I don’t think I heard you over those beautiful moans” Lance glared back at him which only made James feel more cocky “You’re insufferable”.   
Lance felt a hand glide against his leg, slowly moving the piece of clothing aside to reveal his undergarments.  
“Your skin is so soft.. and you shave huh” Lance blushed in embarrassment, hands pressing against the wall behind him.   
“Yeah I like them smooth and soft” was a response that seemed to rile James up. He surged forward to claim that beautiful bronze skin once again, leaving more bite marks and kisses against the neck.  
Lance tried to keep himself quiet by biting his own lip, which seemed to displease James.

“Baby I want to hear your voice” that nickname alone made Lance melt, small gasps leaving his lips once James moved his hand to give his left ass cheek a squeeze “I want to hear your moans..i want you to only call out my name”.  
Lance had no time to retort or even react when James lifted his feet off of the ground, hoisting him against the wall.  
The brunette instinctively wrapped his legs around the male’s waist, keeping himself locked in place.  
“James” he gasped out once James bucked his hips forward, grinding his hard on against Lance’s.  
It was a friction they both desired, yet it wasn’t enough to satisfy their needs.

“Fuck Lance, I want that pretty mouth of yours around my cock” Lance was a mess, hair sticking out everywhere and mouth hanging loosely open.  
Slowly he was let down on the ground, falling to his knees while James worked on unbuckling his belt.  
Lance helped, his slender fingers pulling down the zipper before grasping the edge of blue jeans.  
He pulled them down, leaving only the boxers on.   
When he reached forward he began mouthing James’s cock, letting his hot breath fan over which earned him a groan from the male.  
“Stop teasing McClain” Lance smirked, slowly pulling down those boxers to finally reveal the thick and long shaft. 

Comparing with his own it wasn’t too long, but it was thicker and Lance licked his own lips before finally putting the tip inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the slit, leaving kitten kisses before once more taking the tip in.   
He felt hands gripping his hair, not too strongly but also not too loosely.   
Lance let out a small moan in appreciation, his voice vibrating against James’s cock and in response James almost bucked his hips.   
“Fuck Lance, you’re so freaking good at this” Lance took deep breaths through his nose, easing his throat and taking in as much as he could.

Now the thing was, Lance didn’t have a gag reflex. If he managed to take proper breaths and relax, he could take in the whole shaft.  
At that moment the brunette slowly began sinking his head further, taking in as much as he could until finally his nose touched pale skin.   
James cursed under his breath, seeing Lance fully take his length made his grip on brown locks tighten.  
Lance groaned, one eye closing when he felt a sting from having his hair slightly pulled.  
“Fuck..Lance.. I need, can you just” he understood, keeping his mouth open as wide as possible.

James began pulling his hips back, letting his length slide out of Lance’s mouth before thrusting back inside.  
He set a slow pace, groaning whenever his cock slid against those soft lips.   
When he pushed back inside Lance would suck him in, engulf his core with warmth and wetness.   
James couldn’t hold himself back, his pace quickening and hips snapping while Lance chocked around his cock, trying to stay as still as he could.  
James managed to open his eye, looking down to find Lance a complete mess with drool sliding down his chin and tears prickling the edge of his eye sockets.

The sight alone was enough to tip him over “oh fuck- Lance mhm!” without warning he shot his load inside that pretty mouth, before pulling out in time to get some over the male’s face.  
Lance was coughing, trying to catch his breath while wiping his cheek which was covered in white liquid.   
James watched him like a hawk, observed every movement while panting “that...was amazing”.   
Lance looked up and tried to speak, voice sore “glad you..enjoyed yourself”.  
James reached out his hand to help the brunette to his feet “let me return the favor”.

Lance was about to question until he was suddenly turned around, chest pressing against the wall.  
“James?” he could feel his robes being moved until something wet prodded against his pucker.  
Lance gasped, legs shuddering when he felt a tongue glide against his entrance, teasing before pressing inside.  
The brunette tried to keep himself steady, keep his balance while feeling James push his tongue inside.  
That little small hole.   
Lance moaned, letting out sounds that were music to James’s ears, he ate them up like sweets.  
Pushing his tongue deeper inside he grasped Lance’s shaft, giving it a small jerk in time with the slide of his tongue.

“James! Mhmm ahhh” Lance covered his own mouth with one hand while trying to hold onto the wall with the other.  
James groaned, tugging Lance’s cock while licking his insides which made those beautiful long legs tremble.  
“James...oh god- ahh right there!” James felt proud that he managed to actually reach the sensitive spot, pushing the tip of his tongue against it, only to feel Lance buck his hips back against his face.  
James moaned in response, his own core beginning to harden again while he continued to jerk Lance off.   
God he wanted to be inside so badly, to feel Lance clench against his dick and take him in so well.   
He wanted to ram into that tight hole and hear him scream. 

Pulling back he could hear Lance whine and that made him smirk “don’t worry, i’ll give you something better”.  
James slid back onto his feet, pressing his body against Lance’s, chest against the other’s back.  
He moved his hand from Lance’s shaft to his hole, pushing one finger inside.  
Lance moaned in surprise, head turning to look back only to have his lips captured into a heated kiss.  
Their mouths moved against each other, Lance having a slightly more uncomfortable angle.   
James used the moment to push in a second finger, scissoring and stretching while Lance bucked his hips in response.

James separated from their kiss to chuckle “eager aren’t we?” in response he only got a groan from the brunette.  
Slowly he took out his fingers, letting his hand gently glide against Lance’s leg. His other hand inched close to those plum lips.  
Lance understood and took them into his mouth, sucking on each digit and twirling his tongue around each finger.  
His eyes remained glued to lilac hues while he lightly bobbed his head, reminding James that he had blown him beforehand.

James groaned at the sight and licked his own lips while watching intensely at each movement.   
Their eyes remained locked when James took those fingers out, letting them slide against his own cock.   
Lance watched him, eyes heavy with desire and emotions James couldn’t quite read.  
There was a small moment of silence between them, taking the time to simply gaze at each other and admire.  
Lance felt the tip push against his rim, teasingly poke a few times before finally pushing inside.  
There was a gasp and James had to restrain himself from pushing inside, wanting to take it slowly and let Lance adjust to his size.

Lance took deep breaths, trying his best to relax while feeling the shaft push inch by inch.   
The Cuban hissed, feeling pain while having his inside stretch. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and James lightly leaned forward, making sure not to jolt his hips too much, to kiss the tears away.   
He would pause and wait until Lance told him to move before finally bottoming out.   
Lance groaned, letting himself press against the cold wall while James remained static. 

“We...we’re actually doing this” Lance whispered out which made James aware of their situation.   
He was inside a dark closet with his rival, having sex with the person he hated the most or thought he did.   
“I still hate you” those words resonated inside Lance who simply pushed his hips back against the shaft, signaling for the male to move.  
James sucked in a breath, biting his own lower lip while pulling his cock back until the tip remained and pushing it deeper inside.  
He began thrusting in a slow pace, listening to Lance who let out small moans and groans.   
Lance would push his hips back in time when James would thrust forward and that created a perfect friction. 

“Fuck… why are you so hot” James grumbled while Lance grinned in response, moaning out “mhmm cause I am”.   
James scoffed, feeling annoyed which resulted in a particular hard trust that made Lance raise his voice.  
For a moment they both froze, realizing how loud they become while people were still walking outside.  
James felt his cock twitch, his thoughts filling on the fact that people could catch them.  
Shit, this might have been a kink or maybe he simply loved the thrill of having sex in public places.

Suddenly his pace quickened, hips drilling inside while Lance tried desperately to muffle his own noise, biting his hand in effort.   
James growled, roughly grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the wall while Lance released his sounds.  
“I want you to moan my name, let the world know who’s fucking you right now” he was lost in his own desire, forgetting just how risky their act was while he rammed Lance against the wall.   
Lance on the other hand was seeing stars, his insides being abused by the thick cock that continued to roughly ram inside of him. 

“James! Oh god James! Fuck yes mhm more!” all caution was thrown out of the room, two people becoming lost in their own pleasure to even register how loud they were.  
James let his hand flow into Lance’s hair, tugging it back lightly, exposing the beautiful long neck.  
His teeth sunk into the skin, body pressing against Lance’s back while his hips bucked.   
Lance couldn’t think, his mind blank and his body moving on instinct, pushing his hips to follow James’s movements.

“I hate you..i hate you so much you’re so fucking obnoxious” suddenly James began to grumble against Lance’s back, emphasizing with each thrust “i hate how mhm beautiful you are.. how good your voice sounds ah fuck- how pretty your sapphire eyes are”. Lance was eating up every compliment, eyes trailing back to James who seemed to be struggling with himself.

“I ahh love the way you play soccer… you’re so determined” Lance suddenly spoke up, his breathing slowing when James suddenly ceased all movement, eyes wide in surprise “I...i always found you good looking and fuck.. i’d sometimes stay longer to watch you play.. pretend I’m reading just to sit there”.   
James began connecting the dots slowly, Lance had been on each game to see him, and he in return was acting like an asshole.  
Suddenly Lance gasped as he was grabbed and spun around, back once more pressing against the wall.

“Lance” James called out, voice sounding more desperate as he picked up the pace. Lance moaned, wrapping his arms around the male’s shoulders, holding onto him tightly for dear life.  
“Lance mhm fuck ahh” James continued to chant his name, thrusting upward and hitting deep within from the angle he was positioned in.  
Lance was falling apart, moans shamelessly spilling out of his lips while being pounded against the wall.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks and his eyes closed shut when he felt his stomach clench from upcoming release.  
“Harder! Fuck me harder, I need to- James please!” those were the words he was waiting to hear.

James let his hands wrap around Lance’s waist, his fingers digging into the skin in a tight hold while he pushed deep inside.  
He heard a loud moan, almost like a scream before the walls began clenching around his shaft, sucking him in and milking him for all his worth.   
James let out a moan himself, burying his face into Lance’s shoulder as he came inside the brunette, filling his walls up completely.  
Both males stood there, panting as they tried to catch their breath.  
Lance was slowly lowered before both fell to their knees, holding each other in their aftermath bliss.  
The door suddenly swung open, the teacher looking down at them with a disapproving gaze.  
Lance and James both exchanged looks, gulping as they knew they were in trouble, but in the end it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah no there's not much to say, I was in a mood to write Jance and smut.


End file.
